


My Gentle Giant

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Valentines Day Fic, love making, romantic, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve and his best girl spend a night making love.





	My Gentle Giant

Steve loved the color pink on you. You yourself loved all shades of pink. So it made sense that when you wanted to wear something soft and pretty for your guy after him being away so long, you picked something in a baby pink color. A simple babydoll camisole that fell down to your thighs. No panties, because there would be no need for them.

You decided to put your hair down, brushing it out a few times until it was soft and fluffy. Now you just had to wait for your man to walk through the door of the bedroom.

___________________

Javis was one of your best friends. He let you know when Steve was getting close so you could lay in the bed how you wanted. You knew his mission had gone well and he was in good spirits so you knew this would be a nice welcome for him.

Sure enough when he steps into the bedroom, his eyes zero in on you instantly and you bite your pointer finger, batting your eye lashes all sweetly.

“Hi baby welcome home.” You whisper.

“Oh wow sweetheart...this is a nice surprise.” He whispers back, surprise coloring his tone, but he doesn’t waste any time taking off his stealth uniform.

He’s crawling on the bed in no time, caging you in below him and you finally get your hands on him. Running them over his back, over his shoulders, around his neck as you pull him down to your waiting lips.

He goes willingly as he moans oh so softly into the kiss, his hands touching you gently everywhere. The kiss turns heated, but only alittle, the mood tonight feeling soft and sweet and in no hurry.

_____________

At some point you end up in his lap as he leans back against the headboard, his legs circled behind your butt as your legs stay gently wrapped around his hips, his hands spread wide over your naked back as his lips kiss and suck on your neck. His hold is strong, yet gentle. You know in the morning you’ll both be much more hungry for each other in a much more raw way, but tonight, it’s sweet and loving.

Him being gone a week was a week to long so you take the time to map out the freckles on his shoulders with your hands, down his back, feeling the muscles underneath as your hands do a slow travel of relearning. You end up tilting your head more to the side so he can really get at your neck how he likes.

His soft moan vibrates by your ear as he sucks a nice bruise into the skin of your neck. Your lips part in a moan of your own, “Yes.”

He rocks his hips, but only once, you both gasp and moan from the feeling. He’s been buried to the hilt inside you for some time by now, but he hasn’t done more than rock his hips a few times. The feeling of him buried inside you, how his cock fills you up and then some, it’s a heady feeling, being this close to him, being joined like this, it’s a comfort all on it’s own.

You know it’s the same for him, sometimes...like now it just feels good to be this close, being joined so fully and just bask in it for awhile. It’s grounding, a reminder your both here, alive and together. Like most times it brings a few tears to your eyes, because you're nothing if not emotional during these times.

The feeling sometimes is so overwhelming, how much you love this man, how much you need him and like always when it’s like this, his eyes aren't dry, they look pretty watery themselves. He feels deeply on the same level you do, you know how much this man loves you, how deep it runs and it makes your heart sing, seeing it in his eyes. Feeling it in his hands.

You gently drag your nails down his back making him shiver and breath out your name as his lips move around your throat, giving little nips and love bites. His tongue soothing over when he bites. You shiver from the action, moving you head the other way for him, so your neck is on full display. Your hair acting as a curtain around your face.

“Your so beautiful.” He says into your skin.

“My best girl...my best girl.” He keeps mumbling into the skin of your neck as he goes.

“I love you so much sugar.” His words filling up your heart near to bursting.

“I love you too baby.” You whisper back, getting choked up, but he knows as do you that the tears streaming down your face are happy ones, grateful ones.

His arms wind around you and hold you closer as his lips find yours once again, his tongue finding its way into your mouth where it dances with your own, a quiet show of dominance, one that you surrender too. You whimper into the deep kiss as his hips rock up and down a few times, reminding you both how hard he still is inside you.

Like you could ever forget how he fills you so completely.

You get lost in him, the sounds of kissing, how his beard rubs on your skin, the soft sound of it, the sound of the sheets as he moves against them. His soft moans into your mouth as you cling to him so fully. His skin is hot against yours, his hard body wrapped so fully around you, you couldn’t feel safer.

You can feel his heartbeat against your breast with how close your holding each other and you love the feeling. It too is also grounding in it’s own way.

When you start to feel the tell tell signs of your orgasm, it’s a very slow build and one he shares with you as you go over the edge wrapped up in your gentle giant.


End file.
